Fallen
by Forsaken Blue Wings
Summary: A younge girl sets out in search for a reason as to why her village keeps falling under attack by vicious demons, but on the way she finds out that things aren't always what they seem R&R! It's Beauty and the Beast gone Anime with OC!


Fallen

Disclaimer: The Original idea for this story was taken from Beauty and the Beast. Although that was the original idea.I have changed it into an original fanfiction with OC. Please do not steal my characters or I shall be forced to summon raging rabbits to eat your insides. thank you and enjoy!

Chapter One

'In a distant land had come to knew only pain and sorrow, a group of friends left a war stricken city in order to start a new life. After searching long and hard, the friends came across a forest known as the Scared Midnight Wood. Agreeing that nothing could be worse the living in total fear of raising their children in amidst war, they set into the forest not knowing what was about to befall them.

With the heart of the third night, the friends stumbled into a clearing. A stream acted as a vein of this astounding place. Upon the next day they had already began their building of a new village. After a time the friends each fell in love and then the first of the Children were born. Having daily chores to follow and children to raise the people found a subtle peace. And they were happy.

Many years after the founding of the village, each family had been blessed with a child. One family even had a set of twins. While the eldest of the children looked after his friends, some of which were as young as nine years younger then he was, the parents managed the village. Danny, the eldest of the friends, was also in charge of teaching his young friends the basics that they needed to know in order to live and work like their parents.

One day Danny took the rest of the kids into the forest for a special lesson. He was going to teach them which foods from the forest were good and which were bad. After the lesson, Danny took them to go swimming in a near-by waterfall pool. It was not until late that night that they returned.

Upon return, Tania, the youngest, cried out "Fire!" for their homes were consumed in flames. Each child caring only for the knowledge that its parents were still alive scattered in search for some form of life. When nothing was to be found the all met at the temple, which was the only place that was untouched by the flames. With heavy hearts, they took to each other for comfort. Amidst the grieving Danny thought, he heard a sound, one that wasn't natural. Scared that the things that did this to their parents and their homes had return the children gathered close together and searched the dark cloud and violent flames for the cause of the sound.

Within the shadows of the temple stood two demons, one was taller then the other. As the two demons came close to the friends, a bright light filled the sky. Within the light was a young girl. She came with a blur of speed and grace that she stunned the demons. Making quick of the taller of the demons, she faced the smaller of the two. The smaller demon vanished and so did the girl. Once the shock had faded enough to think the kids went out and searched for the young girl but instead found a baby of no more then the age of 18 months old. Danny soon concluded that the demons must have kidnapped her and this was a mistaken tragedy.

The marks on the girls body was similar to the wounds that the girl had sustained during the battle and soon healed. This disaster had awakened a fear within the friends and they found themselves with a job. To protect the young girl that had saved them and to teach her of all that they knew in fighting and caring for one another. With this vow they decided that she would be called Elize, which meant vow or oath.'

"Is that how I received my name Danny?"

"Yes Elize it is. And that is the story behind our village."

"Then the demons have been attacking us so long because of me"

"Not you, but your power. You hold a power that no one I have ever met has."

"Ah Sam… I didn't…How long have you been there?"

"Long enough to know that you're late for your training." Laughed Sam.

"AH! I almost forgot!" I cried, "Excuse me Danny."

"Go on I'll just stay in here and pray to the White Goddess for protection."

"Thanks for the story" I called as I ran out of the door. 'Jeez, how could I have overlooked the time by so much! James and Julio are going to kill me!'

After that day, I took training more seriously. 'Not you, but your power. You hold a power that no one I have ever met has.' The words he said to me that day still are quite clear in my memory. They've endured so much just to protect me and most of the time I could do nothing in return but tend their wounds. Am I that weak? I made a promise to myself that day. No longer would I be protected by others, I would find a way to become stronger and then I'll be the one protecting them. I want to be able to look back and not regret anything.

A Few Days Later

"Mommy! Watch Out!"

"Hold On Floppy! I'll get us out of this!" I called to floppy. 'Damn how is it that I can't go anywhere without being attacked? I can't let them get to the village.' With that in mind, I ran faster, ducking and dodging all obstacles that came in my way.

"Floppy, how's Siggy doing?" I called back.

"He's still breathing, but I think that the poison is working its way into his heart." Cried floppy.

"Shit." I muttered to myself. I'll have no choice but to fight them. I ducked into a wood fall and hid my bag that held Floppy and Siggy. With them out of the way, I'll be able to fight without worry.

As soon as I was out of the wood fall, several Demon Assassins ambushed me. With barely enough time to gather my thoughts, we engaged battle. In moments, three of the demons were vanquished. I smiled at myself for leaning so much but thought better then to begin to think that this was a fair fight.

The fight seemed to have lasted forever. With an endless onslaught of assassins, I had to use all strength left in me to call forth my blade. Taking it in hand the demons froze, giving me enough time to command a spell to finish off the rest of the demons and still give me enough strength to fight again if I would need to do so.

"Stupid girl who do you think your messing with? We're demon assassins. Even though you may kill a good number of us you shall eventually fall also." Called out one of the demons.

"Hey demon scum, try this one of for size. Rose Blade Explosion!" As soon as the words left my mouth, a bright light came from my blade and all the demons were destroyed upon contact with the light. And I was left in the middle a ring of dead demons. With this mild victory, I laughed to myself as I then went back to Floppy and Siggy.

Once back within the village gate I was greeted by my best friends Sam and Becky, wondering where the hell I had been. I told them about my little run in with the demons and then it hit me. I hadn't notice the wound on my side, or the poison that the demons that have on their claws working it's way within me. My world went dark and all I heard was my name being called out.

I woke up in a room I didn't remember falling asleep in. My vision swam as I tried to sit up. Deciding to stay lying down was probably one of the best choices I've made in a while. I looked around slowly taking in all I could. As I looked around, I heard voices behind the white sheet that separated the rooms. Relief washed over me as I recalled where I was and how I had got here.

A few moments later Danny walked into the enclosed room with a smile on his face. I smiled but then found out that it hurt to do so. The pain must have shown in my eyes because his smile disappeared and held no traces that it was ever there. The worry raw in his eyes made me turn away.

"You seem to be building immunity to this poison, Elize."

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"Yes and no…. it means that they'll wonder why your lasting longer and create a stronger formula." The worry now replaced with despair. I didn't know what else to do other then to smile at him.

"Then I guess pretty soon I'll be immune." I laughed. The scowl deepened and was returned with my laughing even more. As I was laughing Sam walked in confused and worried.

"Shit! She's going crazy isn't she Danny!" cried out Sam. Before I could make a remark, darkness enclosed around me. The last thing I could hear was Sam and Danny's yell for more water was the last thing I heard. "Sure water will cure everything if it wants to…." I said to myself and the darkness wrapped around me.

I woke up in a blind darkness. My headache was gone and I was able to move. Praise be to the White Goddess for her miracles. But first, I need to figure out where I was this time and how long I had been out. While I was trying to find the door shouts from outside caught my attention. I called up a small flame and ran through the door in time to stumble in the midst of a battle. Casting the flame into a burning blade, I ran into the fight without a second thought.

Thank you for reading the first chapter of the Original story of a Devil and a Fallen Angel.


End file.
